For your entertainment
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Todos achavam que Berwald era um homem calmo, tímido e recatado. - Slash, LEMON. ;30cookies;


**N/A: **Dedico esta fic ao Neji, que sempre foi uma mulher, mas falha miseravelmente. A fic é pra ele porque foi ele que me mostrou a reportagem sobre o "Funcionário trava metrô com pornografia" e porque ele gosta de Hetalia. Acho bom você não sumir, seu viado. (: Te amo. E se não fosse pelo seu comentário, eu não teria escrito essa fic.

_Set – Outono. Item – 06. Luxúria._

**For your entertainment**

"_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
Your fallen angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment"_

_For your entertainment, Adam Lambert._

**Funcionário trava metrô com pornografia**

"_Um controlador de tráfego metroviário na Suécia conseguiu travar a circulação de trens por causa do excesso de pornografia. Segundo a polícia da cidade de Gavle, o trabalhador, de 52 anos, infectou o sistema de gerenciamento do metrô com uma avalanche de vírus provenientes de sites eróticos."_

Todos achavam que Berwald era um homem calmo, tímido e recatado.

No entanto, Tino conhecia Berwald muito bem. Era verdade que ele era um homem calmo, e até um pouco tímido em relação aos outros países – mas o finlandês sabia que ele não era nada disso quando estava excitado.

E Tino também sabia que o sueco era assim apenas consigo, o que o deixava extremamente feliz – e de certa forma o incentivava a sempre fazer sexo com o maior.

E então, em um dia aparentemente normal, Tino foi visitar Berwald.

Eles passaram o dia todos juntos, passeando, comendo, conversando – aqui mais por parte do finlandês, uma vez que o sueco não era de falar muito. E quando estava de noite, decidiram pegar o trem para irem para casa.

O trem estava vazio, exceto por eles dois. Tino estava sentado ao lado de Berwald, segurando a mão do maior – que contrastava com a sua pequena mão – fazendo carinho nela, enquanto conversavam sobre alguma banalidade da vida.

Até que o menor se inclinou levemente para cima, selando seus lábios com o do maior. Berwald passou uma mão pela cintura de Tino enquanto aumentava a intensidade do beijo. Quando pararam para respirar, Tino olhou dentro dos olhos do maior e encontrou luxúria, amor, desejo.

"Estamos no meio de um trem..." O menor falou quando seu pescoço foi atacado.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Mas ele sentia-se envergonhado em fazer algo desse tipo em um lugar público – mesmo que não houvesse ninguém naquele momento.

Berwald não falou nada, apenas olhou intensamente nos olhos do menor. E então, Tino se rendeu. Estavam sozinhos ali, e era isso o que importava. Berwald tinha acesso para apagar o conteúdo das câmeras que vigiavam o trem e podia fazer isso na manhã seguinte.

Então Tino simplesmente se entregou aqueles toques. O sueco beijava e mordia seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passavam por seu corpo, tirando lentamente a roupa do menor. O finlandês, para não ficar sem agir, também começou a retirar a roupa do maior, deixando alguns gemidos escapar enquanto sentia tudo aquilo.

O maior sabia onde tocá-lo, onde ele mais gostava, onde era mais prazeroso. Berwald ainda estava com a calça, embora seu torso estivesse nu – e isso fez com que ele tirasse toda a roupa do menor, colocando-o de pé a sua frente.

Desabotoando a própria calça, o sueco apenas tirou seu membro para fora da cueca e da calça, olhando para Tino. O finlandês colocou um joelho de cada lado do banco do trem onde Berwald estava sentado e, segurando o membro do maior, começou a descer lentamente, sentando-se sobre aquele membro ereto.

Tino deixou um gemido alto escapar seus lábios quando teve o sueco completamente dentro de si e abriu os olhos para fitar os olhos cheios de luxúria do outro. Berwald estava com a respiração ofegante enquanto pegava o menor pela cintura e o puxava para cima, para que assim ele começasse a se mexer.

E foi isso que o finlandês fez. Com as mãos no ombro do maior, começou a subir e descer no colo dele, gemendo toda vez que o membro do sueco tocava sua próstata.

Berwald não gemia, mas respirava com dificuldade e olhava profundamente nos olhos do outro – que o olhavam com a mesma intensidade e desejo. Depois de algum tempo naquela dança, o sueco levou a mão até o membro de Tino e começou a masturbá-lo, fazendo com que o menor só gemesse mais alto.

Suas bochechas tão brancas estavam tingidas de vermelho, e os olhos violeta estavam nublados com luxúria. Era a visão mais bonita que existia na opinião de Berwald.

Após a intensidade deles só aumentarem, ambos chegaram ao ápice. Tino gemendo bem alto, enquanto Berwald enterrava o rosto no pescoço do menor e permitia um gemido escapar.

Eles ficaram um tempo respirando rapidamente, tentando recuperar as forças e quando finalmente recuperaram, Tino se distanciou o suficiente para trocar um sorriso com o sueco. Berwald beijou os lábios do finlandês uma última vez antes de ajudá-lo a colocar as roupas.

O resto da viagem ocorreu tranquilamente. Tino deitou a cabeça no ombro do sueco e, quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, foram de mãos dadas para casa, sendo recepcionados por seu cachorrinho que fazia muita festa por ver os donos ali, depois de um longo dia.


End file.
